List of people from Anaheim, California
This is a list of notable past and present residents of the U.S. city of Anaheim, California, and its surrounding metropolitan area. Athletics * Jerime Anderson – UCLA and pro basketball player * Barry Asher – Hall of Fame bowler, born in Anaheim * Lonzo Ball – UCLA and Los Angeles Lakers basketball player, born in Anaheim * Keith Beebe – professional football player, born in Anaheim * Kevin Blankenship – Major League Baseball pitcher, born in Anaheim * Rod Carew – Major League Baseball player and Hall of Famer * Milorad Čavić – Serbian swimmer, 2008 Olympic Games silver medalist * Reuben Droughns – National Football League player * Jim Fassel – college and pro football coach, former New York Giants head coach * Jeff Feagles – National Football League player, born in Anaheim * Daniel Fells – National Football League player * Jorge Flores – professional soccer player * Hal Gregg – Major League Baseball pitcher, born in Anaheim * Lori Harrigan – Olympic softball player * Chris Hatcher – Major League Baseball outfielder, born in Anaheim *Joe Hawley – NFL center for the Tampa Bay Buccaneers * D. J. Houlton – MLB player, Yomiuri Giants in Japan * John Huarte – Notre Dame and NFL quarterback, born in Anaheim *Mike Iupati – NFL guard for the Arizona Cardinals * Kevin Jepsen – Major League Baseball pitcher, born in Anaheim * Tommy John – Major League Baseball pitcher * Stanley Johnson – Detroit Pistons basketball player, born in Anaheim * Joe Kelly – Major League Baseball pitcher, born in Anaheim * Mark Langston – Major League Baseball pitcher * Michael Lorenzen – Major League Baseball pitcher, born in Anaheim * Chris Manderino – National Football League player * Donnie Moore – Major League Baseball pitcher * Bill Murphy – Major League Baseball player, born in Anaheim * Naomi Nari Nam – figure skater * Brian Noble – National Football League player * Loy Petersen – NBA player for Chicago Bulls * Steve Rullo – MLS player * Elizabeth Ryan – tennis player, winner of 30 Grand Slam titles, member of International Tennis Hall of Fame, born in Anaheim * Steve Scarsone – Major League Baseball player * Dana Schoenfield – 1972 Olympic Games silver medalist in swimming * Teemu Selänne – National Hockey League player * Chris Tillman – Major League Baseball player, born in Anaheim * Mark Trumbo – Major League Baseball player, born in Anaheim * Josh Vitters – Major League Baseball player, born in Anaheim * Adam Wilk – Major League Baseball pitcher, born in Anaheim * Justin Wilson – Major League Baseball pitcher, born in Anaheim * Tiger Woods – professional golfer, born in Cypress, attended high school in Anaheim * Jaret Wright – Major League Baseball pitcher, born in Anaheim Business * Lou Correa – politician and California state legislator * Leo Fender – founder of Fender Electric Instrument Manufacturing Company * Carl and Margaret Karcher – founders of the Carl's Jr. hamburger chain * Samuel Kraemer – rancher, oilman, and businessman * Augie Nieto – entrepreneur and founder of the amyotrophic lateral sclerosis charity Augie's Quest Literature * Rob Liefeld – comic book writer, illustrator, and publisher Movies, television, and media * Angela Perez Baraquio – Miss America 2001 * Moon Bloodgood – actress * Greg Burson – voice of Yogi Bear, Bugs Bunny, Mr. DNA in Jurassic Park, Flap and Nemo's Father in Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland * Austin Butler – actor * Rosalind Chao – actress, Star Trek: The Next Generation * Emery Emery – film and television producer, editor of The Aristocrats * Eden Espinosa – singer and stage actress * Presley Hart – adult film actressCasual Conversation with Presley Hart Porn Life Magazine September 2012 * Stephen Hillenburg – creator of SpongeBob SquarePants * Mitchell Hurwitz – television writer and producer, creator of Arrested Development * Mike Lockwood – professional wrestler, best known as Crash Holly * Alli Mauzey – actress, singer * Connie Needham – actress * Heather O'Rourke (1975–1988) – child actress, lived in Anaheim before her acting career * Mike Penner, grew up in Anaheim; sportswriter for Anaheim Bulletin * Alyson Reed – dancer and actress, A Chorus Line * Tony Revolori – actor, The Grand Budapest Hotel, ''Spider-Man: Homecoming * Milo Ventimiglia – actor, Gilmore Girls, This Is Us * Marie Wilson – actress, My Friend Irma Music * Atreyu – metalcore band, formed in the city, although sometimes considered Yorba Linda, in 1998 * Larry Beckett – poet and songwriter *Sabrina Bryan – former member of The Cheetah Girls * Jeff Buckley – singer-songwriter and guitarist * Tim Buckley – singer-songwriter, experimental vocalist, and musician * Carlos Cavazo – guitarist for the heavy metal, glam metal and hard rock band Quiet Riot * Don Davis – film score composer, conductor, and orchestrator * Joe DeRenzo – jazz musician * Jim Fielder – bassist for rock group Blood, Sweat & Tears * Bobby Hatfield – singer, one half of the musical duo the Righteous Brothers * Crystal Lewis – singer * Marcus Mumford – lead singer of Grammy-nominated folk band Mumford and Sons * New Years Day – alternative metal band formed in 2005 * No Doubt – Grammy Award-winning rock group * Phora – rapper * Steve Soto – punk musician and bassist for Agent Orange and The Adolescents * Stacey Q – synthpop and dance-pop singer, dancer, and actress * Gwen Stefani – singer, songwriter, fashion designer, frontwoman of the rock band No Doubt * Tairrie B – rapper and alternative metal frontwoman for Tura Satana and My Ruin * Lisa Tucker – singer and finalist on the fifth season of American Idol * Jennifer Warnes – Oscar-winning singer of "I Had the Time of My Life" from Dirty Dancing Politics * Delmer Berg – member of the Abraham Lincoln Brigade during the Spanish Civil War; labor union activistAbraham Lincoln Brigade Archives-Delmer Berg * Thomas H. Kuchel – United States Senator and Republican Party whip * Curt Pringle – Mayor of Anaheim, Speaker of the California State Assembly * Linda Sánchez – U.S. Congresswoman * Loretta Sanchez – U.S. Congresswoman * John F. Seymour – United States Senator and Mayor of Anaheim Miscellaneous * Joseph M. Acaba – NASA astronaut *Rosie Alfaro, convicted murderer who is on death row * Rudolph Boysen – horticulturist who created the boysenberry References Category:Lists Category:People from Anaheim, California Anaheim, California Anaheim